


The Idea

by SommarMorgon



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SommarMorgon/pseuds/SommarMorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Wonka has a new idea to discuss with Charlie about his latest candy invention, but when Mrs. Bucket answers the door, he finds himself seeking her opinion instead. WillyxMrs.Bucket pairing. First fic! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction, I hope you all like it :) I will say it is very smutty and should probably be read with caution, but otherwise, have fun and enjoy :)

Mrs. Bucket awoke to the sound of a loud smack on the door, and a call from 'oh so familiar' voice. "I'm alright! Ran into the door... Jeez I need to watch where I'm going this is becoming a bad habit..." She stood and made her way over to the door after slipping her robe on, trying to hide the smirk from her face.

"Are you quite alright there?" She asked, opening the door to see him adjusting his top hat from his spot on the candy grass.

"Oh me? Yea of course! Uh..." He stammered awkwardly as he stood to his feet, straightening out his red suede trench coat.

"Alright then.. Is there something you needed?" She asked cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy, her loose curls falling to one side of her face.

Willy smiled at her. "I was looking for Charlie... Had some ideas I wanted to go over with him." He replied.

"Well darling, Charlie is still sleeping away... I can send him your way as soon as he's up though?" Willy pondered this, tapping his index finger on his right cheek in thought.

"No. I have a better idea. You can come listen to my new idea first, and tell me what you think about it." Willy Wonka said, smiling as if he had come up with the best plan in the world. Mrs. Bucket's eyebrows rose in surprise and she blushed deeply.

"Uhm.. I'm not so sure about that... I mean.. My husband.. I don't know what he would think about that. Plus I'm not even dressed" She choked out nervously, looking down at her mis-matched socks and the robe that covered her naked body.

"Oh, you're husband is at work, isn't he? I think you would be just perfect to help me with my new idea. C'mon!" He insisted, grabbing hold of her small pale hand in his purple gloved one.

"Well alright then..." She nodded, smiling up at him.

The factory never did cease to amaze Mrs. Bucket, they had only lived there for a little over a month, and she still hadn't gotten used to it. "So where are you taking me?" She asked, looking down at their conjoined hands, her cheeks flushing again. Why hadn't he let go yet?

"I'm taking you to the inventing room, where Charlie and I's newest project is in work." He replied, squeezing her hand lightly in his.

"Oh... We aren't taking that boat, are we?" She questioned, wrinkling her nose at the thought of getting motion sickness.

"Oh no, of course not, I have the great glass elevator to speed things alo-" His words were cut short as he smacked right into the glass of the elevator door, causing him to fall once more and Mrs. Bucket couldn't help but let out a laugh. She hadn't seen the thing herself.

"You really have made a habit of running into things, haven't you?" She giggled as he got up once more, letting out a small laugh himself.

"Hush." He teased with a smile, stepping inside of the elevator once it opened up for them. She covered her mouth to stop anymore laughs from slipping as she followed him in. Once the door closed she looked around, looking at the hundreds of buttons that covered the glass.

"How does this factory have so many rooms? Do you really use them all?" She questioned curiously, furrowing her brows when she came across a button labeled 'Strawberry-Juice Water Pistols'

"Why of course I do. After we discuss my new idea, I'll let you pick a room, if you want." He offered, as his finger hovered over the button labeled 'inventing room'

"I'll consider it...uhm.. How does this thing work exactly?" The only memory she had of seeing this was when it came crashing through her ceiling when Charlie had just found out he would be heir of Willy Wonka's factory.

"Well I hit a button, and it takes us there. You see, there are small tiny little jets on all four sides, that's what keeps it from crashing into the ground and shattering into a million tiny pieces." He replied, and Mrs. Bucket's eyes widened.

"Oh no... Nevermind lets take the boat." She panicked, trying to pry the doors of the elevator open.

"Too late. Aheheahah." Willy laughed in that awkward way he did, and as it lifted off the ground Mrs. Bucket let out a squeak and threw herself at Willy, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He immediately tensed, not sure what to do, but after a moment he relaxed and wrapped an arm protectively around her when her face buried into his chest. He couldn't help but take in her scent, she smelled like lavender, and she was taking in his scent as well, he smelled like caramel and the sweetest chocolate. They stayed this way until the elevator finally came to a stop and a wave of disappointment washed over him when she slowly pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It was probably the most serious tone she had ever heard him talk in, and she nodded her head, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Once they had stepped out Willy gave her a small tour of the inventing room and she stared in awe at all the contraptions around her. He observed the way the lights of his inventions flashed in her chestnut brown eyes, and the way her lips parted slightly as she looked all around.

"... This is... My goodness, there are no words." She admitted. She had never seen anything like it before.

"It sure something isn't it?" He asked, grinning at her. He was proud of his factory, and the way she looked at him at that exact moment seemed to make him even prouder.

"You're amazing." She whispered, and they both blushed.

"Well... Uh.. Follow me." Willy said, changing the subject before things got too awkward. Mrs. Bucket nodded and followed closely behind him almost running into him when he abruptly stopped. "Here it is!" The chocolatier exclaimed, gesturing to the small contraption that sat on the table in front of them. She stared at it for a moment, hoping that she would realize what it was, but after a moment she gave up and looked up at him.

"Uh.. What is it?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

"It's a chocolate coater! You put anything in that hole right there, and it covers it in warm chocolate! So you could have chocolate covered strawberries, bananas, and even grapes if you wanted." He explained, pushing the 'on' button.

"Anything you say?" She asked, sticking her finger into the opening on the invention for a moment before retracting it.

True to his word, her finger was covered in warm chocolate, and she brought it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking the sweetness off of the appendage. She didn't even notice the way Willy stared and shifted awkwardly as he watched the little performance, and when she moaned softly he thought he was going to pass out.

"This is amazing, it taste so good too." She commented but he could barely hear her.

His heart was pounding in his ears and his stomach churned as an unfamiliar feeling overtook him. All he could do was stare at her, the image of her lips wrapped tightly around her small pale finger, and the small moan she let out replaying in his mind. Suddenly, he was glad his trench coat was buttoned and covering his entire front side.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, cocking her head in that puppy fashion again. He snapped back into reality and nodded a little too quickly.

"Yea! Yea... Of course. Lets get you back home."

"But I thought you had an idea you wanted to go over?" She asked confused.

"Uh.. I forgot! Lets go." He answered, practically running back to the elevator.

Once they were back in the glass box her eyes scanned the buttons again before she looked up at him. "Do I still get to pick a room?"

He thought it over for a moment as he gazed down at her. He honestly wanted to be away from her now because of the feelings overcoming him, but he couldn't turn hedown when she gave him that cute little smile. "Sure. Go ahead." He nodded and after a moment of looking around she shrugged.

"I can't make up my mind, so I'm going to close my eyes and choose one!" She exclaimed. She used one hand to cover her eyes while her other hand felt out the buttons, pressing one randomly before throwing her arms around him as she had done before, and Willy's heart almost stopped. The button she pressed was 'Wonka's bed room'

Her face seemed to drain color completely when they landed in front of the large bedroom. She took in the royal room, her eyes scanning everything she could, from the huge bed, to the chocolate scented candles that surrounded them, illuminating the deep red room in a soft glow. "Oh Mr. Wonka... I'm so sorry..I-" Her words were cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright...We're already here. Feel free to look around." He said, trying to seem as if he was calm, even though he was having a hard time controlling himself from pushing her onto his bed.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. He had never even thought about Mrs. Bucket this way. He hadn't thought about any woman this way for that matter. He never really had sexual urges, and it confused him that he was suddenly having it now for Charlie's married mother. 'Oh well, it will pass and you'll be fine' He thought to himself, but his eyes widened slightly when she made her way to his bed and ran her fingers over the comforter, the sleeve of her robe sliding down her delicate pale shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath before finally stepping out of the elevator and onto the plush carpet of his room. He shrugged his trench coat off and his hat as well before making his way over to her.

"What do you think?" He asked softly, and she blushed, fixing her robe.

"It's nice... I've never seen such a beautiful room. The bed looks so soft too." She noted, pressing her hand against it.

"Why don't you try it out?" He asked and the blush on her face deepened.

"Really, go ahead. Lay down for a moment. It's made of the finest material and it's filled with the softest goose feathers." He added and she nodded, climbing onto the bed. She looked so small compared to it.

"Oh my..." She sighed, laying down and stretching her arms above her head, her curls surrounding her pale face like an amber curtain.

"Comfy, isn't it?" Willy questioned, climbing on the bed next to her after slipping his shoes off.

"It's like a cloud. I've never laid on something so soft." She admitted, looking over at him when she felt him lay next to her.

She knew she made a mistake then, because she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, and her breath caught in her throat. She took in his features, his deep purple eyes, his porcelain white skin. Had he always been this attractive? Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart stopped when she felt his gloved hand cup her cheek carefully, and for a moment she thought maybe she was just dreaming.

"Mrs. Bucket..." He whispered softly and her eyes reopened, getting lost in his gaze again. Then before she knew it, he had pulled her face to his, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Willy had no idea what he was doing. He had never kissed someone before. He had never touched a woman before. He had never had such a strong feeling overcome him, yet it seemed to come natural. His lips moved against hers as if he had done it a thousand times before, and he sighed into the kiss when he felt her press the front of her body against his, her thin arms wrapping around him. All means of self control left him when her soft tongue parted his lips, slipping into his mouth, and he groaned at the new feeling. He pulled away after a moment, using this time to catch his breath and slip his gloves off so he could feel her skin.

Luckily, he had seen romance movies before, so he thought back to some of the dirtier scenes, and a certain move came in mind that seemed to please women so much. He pressed his lips experimentally to her neck and bit down gently, feeling successful when she let out a gasp and clutched his shoulders. After nibbling on her neck a bit, he ran his tongue along the wounded flesh and she let out a long moan, making his arousal strain against his velvet pants. His lips latched onto the spot right where her neck met her shoulder and he began pushing her robe down her arms, giving himself more skin to explore, before he kissed up her neck and along her jaw, connecting their lips once again.

Suddenly she was grabbing at his shirt, determined to get it off of him, and he sat up so so the long sleeved shirt could easily slip over his head. He felt more exposed than he ever had as she raked her eyes over his body, reaching her small hand out to run over his toned stomach. "Mr. Wonka..." She whispered biting her lip as she took him in. She looked hungry. She seemed to have felt that he was feeling awkward because she sat up as well, untying her robe and letting it fall to her hips. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared in shock. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her smalls hands cupping the large mounds in modesty.

"Don't...Don't cover..." Willy whispered, moving her hands away and replacing them with his own. She let out a loud moan as he kneaded and massaged the tender flesh, his arousal now becoming painfully hard as it pressed against his pants.

"Willy..." She started, and he was slightly surprised to hear his first name fall from her swollen lips "Please..." She finished. He didn't understand what that meant at all but he thought back to some of the movie scenes he was playing in his head moments ago, and mounted himself on top of her, his hands moving from her chest to either side of her beautiful face.

She looked up at him expectantly, and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson when he pulled her robe the rest of the way off, exposing her most private area. Willy found himself resisting the urge to pass out, but he kept a confident look on his face as he parted her delicate thighs and got a good look at all her glistening glory. "My goodness you look good enough to eat." He said, his mouth quirking into a half smile as he lowered his face. Unable to control himself any longer, the chocolatier gripped her legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders.

"...what are you-" Her words were replaced with a squeaky moan when his tongue flicked out and tasted her arousal. Mrs. Bucket immediately reached for his shoulders, and dug her nails in.

The second Willy's lips hit her skin, he knew he was gone. With his eyes closed and his hands still gripping her thighs, he let himself enjoy her, doing what came naturally to him. He quickly became addicted to her scent..the heat of her...everything about her. Especially her taste. He licked her harder and felt her nails clawing at his shoulders. Willy slid his hands down roughly, along the back of her legs, until he was gripping her thick thighs. Panting he used his grip to lift her pelvis and keep her core pressed to his mouth.

A jolt of pleasure sped through Mrs. Bucket's body, shocking her heart and she gasped, her eyes clenching shut. Suddenly all that mattered was his tongue. Not Charlie... Not her husband... Not her parents waiting back at home for her to serve breakfast to them all as she normally did... All that mattered was his mouth, warm and wet between her legs.

Willy licked her again without hesitation this time, the tip of his tongue travelling from the tip of her entrance all the way up. He moaned at the wetness that was covering his lips. The taste flooded his mouth and it was all he could think about. Needing more, he repeated the motion, and made sure to flatten his tongue this time, letting it slide against her. He did it again... and again, loving everything about her.

Mrs. Bucket's body arched and her hand flew to her mouth to cover a scream. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and the sensations rioting within her were overwhelming. Her free hand clutched at the satin blanket beneath her. Willy paused long enough to glance up at her, he saw her chest...watching it rise and fall with every staggered breath she took..her tight stomach..the way she was writhing..he couldn't believe he was the one causing her to do all this. It turned him on and he refocused, licking her a little harder before adding a little suction with his mouth. That seemed to put her in a trance, her hand had fallen away from her mouth and she was muttering his name softly over and over again.

He could hear those hushed words falling from her lips, letting him know that he was indeed doing the right thing. Her body was twisting on the blanket, and he dug his fingers into her thighs to keep her still.

"You like that?" Willy breathed, the warm words hitting her core. She arched her body again, pushing herself against his mouth.

"Yes..." She whispered, the sound of her voice was laced with want and need.

That was all Willy needed to hear, he used his grip to pry her legs further apart and started licking her rapidly, loving the way her hips rocked against his tongue. Losing herself she reached down and grabbed a fistful of his soft hair, Willy groaned against her but didn't stop. His arousal throbbed when he felt her tugging his hair, she was using her grip to keep him pressed down in the heat between her legs.

"Oh...Oh..." She was whining softly.. The sounds desperate as they filled the room.

Without warning, Willy let go of one of her thighs and pushed a finger into her core and it broke her. Her body locked up and suddenly she was arching, moaning, clawing at the blanket with one hand and tugging his hair hard with the other. The muscles in her core began convulsing rapidly, clenching around the finger that he had slipped inside her. Mrs. Bucket was sure she had never felt this good in her life and Willy couldn't help but moan as more of her sweet wetness flowed into his mouth.

After a few moments, once she had calmed down, he sat up from his spot between her legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She stared up at him, completely speechless. She had no idea what to think, what to say. Her senses started flooding back to her and suddenly she had no idea how they had even got here.

"My my ...You taste so sweet. So delectable.. I swear I could put that flavor in a new candy and it would sell out everywhere." Willy said with a smirk as he stared down at her, his lavender eyes locking with her dark brown ones.

"Mr. Wonka..." She finally managed to choke out but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

The intensity of Mrs. Bucket's release left her feeling week. She felt so sedated... Wonderfully dizzy, and the room seemed to be slowly spinning around her. Suddenly she became aware of Willy's arousal that looked to be begging to be freed from the restraints of his pants, and she reached out and cupped it in her hand causing him to gasp.

"You going to let me return the favor?" She asked, her eyes finding his with curiosity.

"Oh my...Uhm.. you don't have to do that." He said and before he knew it he was pulling away from her, easing off the bed and standing to his feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her brows knitting together.

"Gonna get dressed and get you back home." Willy replied, covering his arousal with his hands.

"And that? You think I could just go home knowing you're hard?" She asked, her palms flat on the bed as she pushed herself up. Standing on weak legs she took a step in his direction. Willy backed away.

"I'm okay, really." He said, growing nervous, but she kept moving towards him until his back hit the wall.

"You really think I'm going to leave without taking care of that?" She questioning gesturing to his arousal.

"Well you see.. Uhm..I've never...You're the first.. Uh.." He stammered looking at her with nervousness in his eyes.

"I am?" She whispered, she found that very endearing, but hard to believe after the performance he had just given her minutes ago. He only nodded his head in response and pressed her lips against his for a moment before pulling away.  
"I'll make you feel real good..I promise. Nothing to be nervous about." She said as she worked on unfastening the button on his pants. He clenched his eyes shut and stiffened up as she pulled the pants down, his arousal springing free, and her eyes widened at the size. He was very big.  
"Relax ..." She cooed. She rested one hand on his toned stomach and let it trail down until she was gripping the base of his member. Willy let out a loud groan at the feeling but still didn't open his eyes.

His head fell back against the wall and he whined as her grip on him tightened, he had never felt anything like this before. No one had ever touched him there. He had never even touched himself in this way. Suddenly he felt her move away and he opened his eyes, seeing her grab something from the nightstand next to his bed. It was a container filled with chocolate.

"Now too bad we didn't bring that contraption of yours up here so I could just use that, but this will do." She teased, dipping her small fingers into the chocolate before rubbing it along his member.

"Oh my.."Willy brothe out, watching as she carefully covered his arousal completely.

He felt a light headed feeling wash over him as she sank down to her knees in front of him, her hand wrapping around the base of his thickness again. Willy didn't know what was happening or what was to be expected, he couldn't process the scene before him. He was staring down at her, and she looked back up at him, but before he could register another thought she took him into her mouth.

The chocolatier let out sound, something between a gasp and a whine. His mind reeled as he struggled to accept what was happening. With his mouth open and a deep crease forming in his brow, he already had to fight from cumming. All she'd done was take the tip of him in her mouth... She was giving him time to adjust, knowing he had never done this before, but it didn't matter. Just knowing that her mouth was on him.. being able to look down and see it..It made it hard not to let go.

After a moment she sucked him experimentally, to gauge his reaction. "Oh god." Willy whined, his hands trying to grab at the wall behind him. Knowing that he needed more, she tightened her grip around the base of his shaft, and held firm as she took him deeper into her mouth. Willy's body went rigid as her lips started moving over him, her tongue wet and smooth on the underside of his arousal, and a chill went up his spine, making him shudder.

Mrs. Bucket worked to relax her throat, taking him as deep as she could. She could feel him throbbing and wondered how long he would last. With her eyes closed she moaned softly around him. The subtle vibration against his member was enough to make him whine again, and he let his head fall back against the wall once more... He couldn't believe he was in her mouth, but the warmth was real.

Loving the taste of the chocolate coating him, she began sucking harder, moaning, humming, as she did everything she could to coax the pleasure from him.

"Yeah..." He moaned, his eyes were slammed shut, the crease growing deeper in his brow. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming for him. Losing himself, Willy reached blindly for her, he let his hand rest against the back of her neck, while the other hand remained pressed against the wall, keeping him standing. He didn't apply pressure to her, he simply just stroked her fingers through her messy curls. "Oh my god..."

She hummed as a new taste dripped onto her tongue, the clear liquid mixing with the chocolate as she licked as the underside of his shaft. Suddenly he was gripping the back of her neck... using his hand to push her down onto his member. He wanted her to take it. As he pushed, Willy bucked his hips. He forced himself into her mouth again, and again. Each time he felt his arousal slide smoothly between her lips he moaned.

"Oh god." He groaned.

She moaned around him and sucked harder.

"Fuck!"He growled.

She was shocked by the profanity, never before hearing a curse word come from his mouth, but she was torn from the thought as he pressed down on her neck again and thrust hard into her mouth, gagging her. She continued, never slowing her mouths work. Part of him worried if this was too much for her, but he couldn't stop... and she didn't seem to mind. Willy's heart was beating so fast that it began to scare him, the temperature in the room seemed to rise, his bangs were plastered to his forehead from sweat and he could feel himself getting stiffer inside her mouth.

"I think i'm fixing to..." He groaned. When she increased the pressure, sucking harder, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. He still couldn't believe what he saw. Charlie's mother, on her knees, gripping at his manhood with one hand while her other gripped his thigh. Her lips were wrapped around him and she was moaning, squeezing... sucking, begging him to let go. As soon as their eyes made contact, he had to keep himself from falling.

"Oh my god..." He whined. "I'm cumming." The chocolatier wore a pained expression as he stared down at her, his brows knitting together as he felt the climax rushing from his member. All he could do is watch her as the feeling flooded over him, and as his release flooded into her mouth. He had never felt something so amazing. It was better than his first taste of candy, and he immediately knew he was going to be addicted. He watched in amazement as she kept her lips wrapped around him and sucked, drawing the pleasure from him, and she moaned as she swallowed.

Willy took in deep breaths of air and suddenly realized he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Swallowing hard, he let his hand fall clumsily away from her neck, and his hips relaxed. His eyes were heavy, and he almost looked drugged as he stood there. He stared dreamily out at nothing while he waited for the room to stop spinning.

Mrs. Bucket finally let herself ease back. She pulled him slowly from her mouth before sitting down on the plush carpet wiping at her mouth with the back of her wrist. "You okay?" She asked, running a hand through her messy hair.

All he could manage was a nod and she chuckled bashfully.

"Guess you liked it?"

He nodded again and pushed his damp hair away from his eyes. Mrs. Bucket forced herself to stand and leaned her body against his, resting her small hands on his chest as her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She smiled when she felt his toned arms wrap around her and pull her closer. "My goodness...Quite a talent you got there." Willy said smiling softly. Suddenly he wished she was all his.

She looked up at him and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Everyone is probably wondering where I am... We should get back." She said as she pulled away from the warmth of his arms. She didn't want to, she wanted to stay there with him forever. No man, not even had ever made her feel like Willy Wonka had.

"Of course. Got plenty of stuff to go over with Charlie today anyway..." Willy said with a forced smile as he quickly pulled his pants on and went over to the bed to collect his shirt that was laying there. After a few minutes they were both dressed and Wonka was slipping his famous top hat on before he turned to look at her. She was beautiful. The way she smiled at him almost made his heart stop. He couldn't believe how much had changed since the morning. She tilted her head slightly as she continued to stare at him, the smile never leaving her face.

Once they arrived back at the Bucket household Willy walked her to the door, sighing softly when they made it to the front steps. "I really don't want you to go." He admitted, blushing lightly.

"Me neither...But you know where to find me ...Next time you want to discuss ideas for your inventions just let me know." She winked, tightening the straps of her robe before she kissed his cheek and slipped inside the house. He was left there, blushing and smiling for a few moments before Charlie opened up the door excitedly.

"Mom told me you wanted to go over some new ideas today?" He asked with a huge grin across his face.

"Oh yea, I have more ideas than you could ever imagine my dear boy." Willy replied, casting one last glance at Mrs. Bucket before the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading this story! It's my first one, but I hope it was good! Leave a review or favorite and follow if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
